


Tra due mondi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry e Hermione hanno una cosa in comune: entrambi provengono sia dal mondo dei babbani che da quello dei maghi.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Hermione,HarryPrompt: I colori del vento





	Tra due mondi

Tra due mondi

Harry accarezzò la mano pietrificata di Hermione, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare. Il viso della ragazza era ingrigito, un braccio era bloccato alzato e i suoi occhi erano sgranati. I capelli erano immobilizzati intorno al suo viso contratto. 

Potter strinse gli occhi e sentì delle fitte all’altezza del cuore.

“Hermione, ho bisogno di te. Non so come risolvere questa situazione senza di te” sussurrò con voce rauca. Riaprì gli occhi e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, una lacrima gli rigò una guancia. Alzò il capo e guardò una tendina bianca oscillare e sospirò.

“Ti giuro, però, che ti salverò. E canteremo di nuovo quella canzoncina babbana di pocahontas, insieme. Io nemmeno la ricordavo ‘i colori del vento’. 

Ron non le capisce queste cose, ma tu sì” mormorò con tono roco. Si sporse e accarezzò la guancia gelida della ragazza.

“In fondo i maghi sono così, si sentono superiori, ma quante cose non sanno che invece i babbani hanno scoperto. E noi siamo di entrambi i mondi, siamo uguali” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
